Love The Way You Lie
by Nah Malfoy
Summary: Elena chega a Hogwarts com um objetivo e sonho, conhecer seu pai. Mas ela não sabia que seu sonho seria melhor do que todas as expectativas devido a um certo loiro de olhos parecidos com os dela...
1. Chegada

_**Chegada**_

É claro de que quando convenci minha mãe cabeça oca de mudar para Londres, apesar de afirmar que tudo daria certo e que era coisa a certa a fazer, eu estava morrendo de medo.

Não era uma situação fácil pra mim, muito menos pra ela, mas minha mãe é muito altruísta e sensível, e apesar de já ter passado 15 anos, eu sabia que ela era ainda louca por ele. Meu pai. _Sirius Black._ Há dois anos ficamos sabendo que ele fugiu e ela ficou muito abalada, por vários motivos acredito. E no final do ano quando soubemos que ele era inocente, admito que uma felicidade arrebatadora inundou meu coração e passei o outro ano inteiro convencendo ela de irmos pra Londres, encontrá-lo e contar a ele, era a coisa certa a fazer, nós merecíamos uma chance, nós três. Demorou um ano, mas ela aceitou, eu a encorajei, disse que ia dar tudo certo e que valeria à pena. Na época eu não sabia o quanto eu estava certa.

Estou no Expresso de Hogwarts, o trem acabou de partir de Londres. Vou para meu 5o ano e o 1o naquela escola. _Suspiro. _Apesar da minha pose destemida estou com frio na barriga, como um pânico de estréia, o que é totalmente ridículo porque eu não vou encontrar _ele_ assim que chegar lá. Alias, eu nem sei quando vou encontrá-lo e se eu encontrar não vai fazer diferença não é mesmo? Porque ele não sabe quem eu sou... E só de pensar nisso meus olhos enchem de lagrimas, falar de Sirius, ou melhor, do meu pai, me deixa como uma criança perdida... A porta da cabine abriu e uma menina de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos disse:

- Podemos nos sentar com você? – Ela me olhava meio indecisa e curiosa, se perguntando quem eu era, acho.

- Claro – Notei que ela estava como uma menina loira e magra, que parecia estar no mundo da lua e um menino alto, meio gorducho que segurava um sapo.

-Eu sou Gina Weasley. Essa é Luna Lovegood e Nevile Longbotton.

- Eu sou Elena Gilbert

-Acho que nunca vi você na escola, de qual casa você é? – Gina perguntou. A menina loira brincava com brincos de cenoura e o menino conversava com o sapo.

- Ainda de nenhuma. Estudei em casa os outros anos, em NY, mas mudei pra Londres esse ano e resolvi entrar na escola.

- Então seja bem vinda e se prepare para ser assunto das fofocas – Gina sorriu marota

- Espero desesperadamente que não – Pisquei pra ela e senti que já estava começando a gostar daquela escola.

Seguimos conversando sobre Hogwarts e todos os prós e contras da escola. Descobri que o irmão de Gina, Rony é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. E, bom, eu não sou muito fã do Harry.

Bom, Harry conheceu Sirius e eu não, Sirius foi atrás dele pra conhecer e tentar explicar pra Harry que ele era inocente, e foi Harry que evitou que ele fosse mandado pra Azcaban outra vez. E eu sei que devia me sentir grata e coisa e tal, mas eu morria de ciúmes. Era uma atitude meio infantil, mas não é uma coisa que eu consiga controlar. Nasceu comigo, como meus olhos azuis e cabelos pretos, heranças de meu pai, o ciúme também é uma característica herdada e pra piorar, herdade de ambos os pais. Minha mãe é ciumenta a ponto de não conseguir disfarçar e ela sempre conta que Sirius também era, mas ele sempre foi mais impulsivo e tentava não demonstrar, arrumando um jeito de deixá-la morrendo de ciúmes também. Enfim a verdade é que eu queria ter estado lá por Sirius, que o tivesse ajudado e conhecido, queria poder mandar uma carta como tenho certeza que Harry fazia... Mas eu ia conhecê-lo e compensar todo o tempo perdido.

Conversamos muito, Gina era muito espeta e marota, Luna era muito excêntrica e honesta e Neville bem tímido, mas gostei imensamente de todos. Fomos nos trocar e quando o trem parou, Gina me disse:

- Boa sorte e te espero na mesa da Grifinória.

- Vou fazer o melhor que puder.

Ela riu e foi pra carruagem puxada por testralios, que eu podia ver.

Eu suspirei e fui procurar um meio gigante que não devia ser difícil de achar. Era ridículo ter que ir pra lá de barco, mas como foi que Dumbledore disse na carta mesmo? _Tenho certeza que um banho no lago seria emocionante para o primeiro dia e dizem que dá sorte!_

Minha mãe rolou de rir claro, mas me assegurou que eu não precisava cair no lago e que a vista do castelo era linda.

Cheguei a Hagrid e me apresentei como Elena, a aluna nova. Ele me cumprimentou, gentil. Estava subindo no barco quando uma voz disse as minha costas:

- Você não é muito grande para ir de barco não? – virei amaldiçoando o dono daquela voz fria e desdenhosa, que começou dar risadinhas.

- E você não é muito grande pra ficar cuidando da vida dos outros? – Soltei desdenhosa e virei, mas aqueles olhos me fizeram parar, porque eu conhecia aqueles olhos. Eram parecidos com os meus. Não os mesmos, mas com o mesmo formato apesar de que os olhos do loiro eram mais azuis, quase cinzas e frios. Minha mãe dizia que os meus era frios e penetrantes, frios como de toda a família Black. E bom, não posso negar que ele era muito bonito também, com vestes verdes da Sonserina, alto e com um corpo malhado, cabelos loiros caindo nos olhos. Era obviamente um idiota, mas um idiota muito bonito.

- Quem é você afinal? Tenho certeza que nunca te vi e você não pode ser do primeiro ano – disse arrogante me olhando curioso e passeando os olhos pelo meu corpo. E eu sou dona de um corpo muito bonito digas se de passagem, que é complementado por olhos azuis, cabelos pretos ondulados e um sorriso encantador e maroto. Fiz a mesma avaliação nele e depois respondi muito arrogante:

- Cuide de sua própria vida.

Virei e entrei no barquinho, com alguns alunos do primeiro ano apavorados que nem prestaram atenção no fato de eu ser obviamente mais velha. Mas eu também não prestava atenção, porque eu havia acabado de conhecer Draco Malfoy, um primo muito distante que eu queria desesperadamente desconsiderar o parentesco.

**N/A: **O que vocês acharam? Eu sei que não é muito racional Draco com uma prima dele, mas não levem tão em conta. Mandem reviews por favooor! beeeijos


	2. Amigas

_**Amigas**_

Já fazia um mês que as aulas haviam começado e meus medos foram embora a partir do momento que pisei no castelo. O castelo era encantador, cheio de gente e magia, lindo. Fui selecionada para a Grifinória, com todos os olhos do salão voltados para mim. E como Gina disse, fui noticia e continuo sendo, porém nas primeiras semanas o assédio foi bem pior.

Eu divido o dormitório do sexto ano com Hermione Granger e mais umas meninas. Minha cama fica ao lado da janela e é do lado da Mione, que descobri que além de CDF é uma ótima amiga viciada em livros. As outras meninas também são legais, mas eu passo maior parte do tempo com Gina, que vem sendo minha amiga desde o primeiro dia. Mas Gina ainda não sabe sobre meu pai ser Sirius Black, nem ela, nem ninguém.

Era sábado e estávamos tomando café da manha, quando uma coruja veio ate mim. Fiquei super emocionada logo que peguei a carta, era de Katherine, minha mãe.

_Filha, como você esta? E ai já fez novos amigos? Conheceu o Harry? O Hagrid? E o castelo gostou? Conta-me tudo hein! Já estou morrendo de saudade sua... Não achei que ficar longe da sua bagunça e da sua risada escandalosa fosse doloroso... Bom, tenho ótimas noticias para te dar. Primeiro: consegui alugar um apartamento lindo pra nós, com um quarto enorme pra mim e outra só pra você. Segundo: assinei o contrato com o St. Mungus, vou começar a trabalhar na área de Catástrofe e Acidentes Mágicos. Terceiro e mais importante: Dumbledore veio me visitar, Almofadinhas esta na sede da Ordem, ele me aconselhou a ir lá e falar com ele. Elena, estou pensando em esperar sua vista a Hogsmeade, pra você me acompanhar o que acha? Dumbledore disse que ele consegue que você saia em qualquer dia, mas não seria muito arriscado? Eu sei que você vai pensar que é bobagem, mas me dá frio na barriga só de pensar em ver ele de novo. Sei o quanto é importante pra você e espero ter você do meu lado e estar do seu lado quando esse encontro ocorrer. Pensa e me responda. Com amor, Mamãe._

_Ps. Estou mandando fotos do apartamento pra você ver, seu quarto é o lilás, você vai amar._

Tinha duas fotos, uma de minha mãe se jogando em um sofá de canto, verde musgo, em uma sala de paredes claras e assoalho de madeira, com janelas de vidros escuras. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto se jogava no sofá. A outra ela estava em quarto lilás, com moveis em tabaco e branco, com um quadro cheio de fotos, nessa ela estava com braços abertos e sorrindo.

- Gina, olha minha mãe no nosso novo apartamento – mostrei as fotos pra ela enquanto ela terminava de mastigar o pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Ela é muito linda e você parece com ela, exceto pelos olhos e os cabelos.

- Tenho olhos e cabelos do meu pai, bom pelo menos é o que ela diz. – Já tínhamos terminado de comer e estávamos indo em direção do jardim, onde a gente ficava lendo revista, fazendo as unhas, falando dos outros, planejando roupas para a próxima festa (longa historia) e jogando conversa fora.

- Você nunca viu seu pai? O que aconteceu com ele exatamente Elena? Se não quiser falar...

- Não, tudo bem. Só vi fotos dele, mas ele era muito bonito. Eles namoraram quando estavam na escola, aqui em Hogwarts. Quando eles saíram, foram morar juntos, planejavam se casar e estavam lutando naquela maldita guerra contra Voldemort – Gina estremeceu quando eu disse esse nome – Ai os pais da minha mãe foram mortos e ela foi ate a aldeia onde eles moravam, pra acertar as coisas e durante a viagem ela não conseguia mais falar com meu pai. Ele não respondia as cartas, ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Ai ela voltou e não encontrou nada. Nunca mais ouviu falar dele. – Essa historia não é totalmente mentira, só o fim porque na verdade o que minha mãe ficou sabendo enquanto estava velando os pais, foi que os melhores amigos dela e de Sirius, Tiago e Lilian Potter, haviam sido mortos e quem os havia traído era Sirius Black e ainda matado Pedro Petrigrew.

Já estávamos sentadas debaixo da nossa arvore preferida, que fazia sombra e tinha uma ótima vista para o resto do jardim e o campo de quadribol.

- Sinto muito... Mas você e sua mãe se dão super bem não é? Eu tenho que dividir a minha com muitos irmãos.

- Deve ser legal ter muitos irmãos, eu queria ter vários irmãos – ela folheava uma revista de moda, enquanto eu lixava minhas unhas.

- É legal às vezes, mas eu tenho irmãos demais e isso às vezes complica algumas coisas. - ela deu um suspiro cansado e eu olhei pra ela interrogativa.

- Você esta falando do Rony não é? Isso complica as coisas com o Harry? – eu havia conhecido e acabado gostando do Harry. Umas semanas atrás, ate havíamos tirado sarro com a cara de Crabbe e Goygle, que estavam ameaçando dois primeiranistas Grifinorios por alguns bombons. No momento a cena me lembrou dois marotos que há muito tempo faziam isso freqüentemente naquela mesma escola. Mas eu ainda morria de ciúmes e o achava muito besta por fazer minha amiga sofrer. Gina gostava de Harry desde a primeira vez que o vira. Mas parece que ele sempre a viu como irmã. Porém esse ano as coisas haviam mudado. Seguindo um conselho de Hermione, Gina que antes nem abria a boca na frente do Cabeça de Cicatriz, agora era espontânea e ela mesma, na frente de dele e de qualquer um, porque como Herminone disse ele não ia notá-la se ela não fosse ela mesma. E Gina também não era mais uma menininha. Já tinha um corpo bonito, com cabelos enormes com franja e cachos nas pontas, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e tinha uma pose decidida. Harry havia reparado, já havíamos pegado ele olhando pra ela várias vezes e em todas ele fora flagrado, mas demorava para perceber porque parecia encantado olhando pra ruivinha.

- Sim, acho que se Rony tivesse um temperamento melhor, Harry já teria feito alguma coisa... Ou às vezes são os óculos dele que estão ruins e a gente acha que ele olha pra mim, mas na verdade ele nem esta enxergando nada.. – ela disse isso séria, olhando longe como se estivesse avaliando as hipóteses. Eu ri e disse:

- Larga de ser boba ruiva, uma hora ele vai ter que fazer alguma coisa, porque você é popular demais pro bem dele.

- Queria que fizesse logo, estou ficando frustrada com toda essa espera – ela fez cara de quem sofre e eu olhei pra ela enigmática.

- Fica tranqüila amiga... Tenho um remédio pra frustração Gina... Sabe qual é? – eu disse com ar de inocente e ela se fez de desentendida.

- Não amiga... Qual é?

- Os quatro B's, Balada, Bebida e Beijo na Boca – Nós rimos e ela perguntou:

-Aonde é a festa hoje hein? E quais nossos alvos possíveis? Preciso saber pra decidir com que roupa eu vou... Você confirmou que a gente ia, mas não me contou nada... To até com medo da sua resposta... – Ela me olhou serrando os olhos e eu sorri marota. Essa historia de festa em Hogwarts... Bom tranque uns mil adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele, sem a companhia dos pais, vivendo em uma escola em tempo integral... Acho que você já imagina a resposta. Existem festinhas em Hogwarts, claro que sem consentimento dos professores e de Filch. São festas normais, com música, cerveja amanteigada, uísque de fogo e comida, tudo contrabandeado. O fato é que eu e Gina andávamos sendo convidadas para algumas e como somos meninas muito educadas, comparecíamos. Vários alunos eram convidados, sempre gente diferente e em locais diferentes. Não rolava nada demais, só alguns alunos que bebiam demais, beijavam demais ou dançavam demais, mas no todo eram bem interessantes. Eu e Gina íamos, mas nem sempre beijávamos, por falta de alvos interessantes. Mas essa festa de hoje iria ser interessante, porque eu tinha um alvo muitíssimo interessante. Talvez o melhor que eu poderia arrumar.

- A festa de hoje é nas masmorras – ela arregalou os olhos enquanto eu abria meu sorriso maroto e provocante – na sala Comunal da Sonserina.


	3. Festa

_**Festa**_

Entenda, eu estava ansiosa para ir à festa porque Zabine, um sonserino moreno e alto, me parou enquanto saiamos da aula de DCAT, na sexta-feira. Não tinha quase ninguém no corredor porque eu sempre me atrasava. Entregou o convite e ficou parado ao meu lado. Abri e li, demorei alguns minutos para entender do que se tratava, enfim eu disse:

- Posso levar alguém?

- Desde que seja menina, boa de preferência, se é que me entende... – eu revirei os olhos, já decidindo não ir naquela festa, quando ele disse – Não tinha entendido porque Draco insistiu em chamar você, mas pensando bem... – ele estava me avaliando com os olhos. Eu fiz cara de nojo e sai, mas estava secretamente satisfeita, porque Malfoy queria que eu estivesse naquela festa, apesar de ainda não ter certeza do que ele queria. Porque, veja bem, desde aquele primeiro olhar, no primeiro dia, eu e Draco vínhamos nos encarando muitas vezes. Era um olhar quente que fazia surgir ondas de eletricidade no meu corpo. Não havíamos nos falado, mas como tínhamos aulas juntos, os olhares eram muito freqüentes. Eu não tinha certeza se ele era afetado tanto quando eu, até que um dia na aula de Transfiguração, a professora nos colocou pra fazer o trabalho juntos. Era apenas responder algumas questões e ela definiu os pares. Ele se sentou do meu lado, mas não nos olhávamos nos olhos, na única vez que isso aconteceu, ficamos presos um nos olhos do outro, até que a professora chamou atenção, porque estávamos aproximando nossos rostos cada vez mais. Fiquei super sem graça, mas mantive pose de durona. Depois daquele dia, sentia os olhos cinza em mim em todo lugar, no salão principal, nas aulas, nos corredores. Quando nos encarávamos era demoradamente. Mas ele não se aproximou e nem falou nada, era só aquele olhar que incomodava mais que tudo. Uma semana antes de o convite ser entregue, eu e Gina estávamos terminando de tomar café, quando ela virou pra mim e disse:

- Porque o Malfoy não para de olhar pra cá?

- Malfoy está olhando pra mim? - respondi sem pensar, erguendo a cabeça rapidamente, encontrei os olhos azuis, ficando presa por alguns segundos até que ele desviou.

- Porque Malfoy está olhando pra você? – ela ficou desconfiada. Droga.

- Não faço idéia. Ele está estranho esse ano não é? – eu não tinha certeza disso, mas ouvira Harry, Rony e Hermione comentando na aula de poções.

- É verdade – ela pareceu se distrair – Ele anda muito quieto.

- Como assim?

- Bom ele não perturbava os alunos mais novos, nem se dá mais o trabalho de ofender minha família, só o Rony, mas no caso do Rony é porque a única pessoa com quem ele implica de verdade é o Harry. E em um mês de aula eles já conseguiram pegar detenções para o próximo semestre inteiro. A briga está ficando feia entre os dois, Malfoy continua sendo um idiota. Parece estar preocupado com outra coisa. Nem tem andando muito com os guarda-costas.

Eu assenti e mudei de assunto, mas aquilo me deu muito no que pensar. Malfoy não era confiável, eu já sabia disso, minha mãe me contou tudo sobre sua família, mas eu vira desejo naquele olhar quando nos encarávamos, apesar de que se ele estivesse tramando alguma coisa ele faria de tudo para conseguir. Até que o convite da festa chegou e eu decidi que iria correr os riscos.

A festa estava no auge. O meio da sala estava lotado de pessoas dançando, os cantos cheios de casaizinhos e as poltronas estavam cheias de gente caída ou sentada. Gina estava no canto com seu ex- namorado Michael. Ele é da corvinal, é bonitinho e legal. Eles tinham terminado, mas acabaram dançando e ficando. Eu estava sentada, já tinha dançado com as meninas e com Gina, Malfoy não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. Estava olhando umas meninas meio bêbadas que estavam dançando em cima de um palco improvisado, quando uma pessoa se sentou ao meu lado e um perfume forte e muito masculino tomou o ar em minha volta. Eu não me virei pra olhar, apesar de saber exatamente quem era o dono daquele perfume. Ele sentou e não disse nada por uns minutos, quando resolveu falar minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas:

- Então Gilbert, quando mandei o convite não tinha certeza se fosse viria. Já tinha ouvido falar que você e a Weasley curtiam as festinhas de Hogwarts, mas achei que grifinórios fossem certinhos e espertos. – ele falou isso com o mesmo tom arrogante, mas parecia mesmo estar falando a verdade quando disse que achou que eu não viria.

- E eu achei que monitores deviam proibir as festinhas e não organizá-las.

Ele riu, a risada fria como sempre. E eu não deixei de reparar como ele estava lindo, mas os olhos eram frios e distantes e na hora que encontraram os meus, meu corpo pareceu ser atingido por um choque elétrico.

Eu o olhava com os olhos cerrados, o sorriso ainda brincava no seu rosto quando ele disse:

- Bom esse é o salão comunal da minha CASA, então posso ficar aqui quanto tempo eu quiser e a hora que eu quiser. Você é que está em lugar proibido. Grifinórios são inimigos dos Sonserinos, devia ter medo de andar no covil do inimigo. – ele disse debochando.

- Eu não tenho medo Malfoy – eu tinha virado o corpo de frente pra ele e o olhava arrogante.

- Será Gilbert? - ele virou pra mim também, encostando o corpo no meu, olhando direto nos meus olhos, com um brilho de desafio nos olhos frios – Sabe essas festas tem perdido a graça, as mesmas pessoas, estão ficando tediosas – ele falava baixo, quase sussurrando, o olhar vacilando entre meus olhos e minha boca. Ele engoliu seco, parecia esperançoso. A temperatura tinha subido uns 50 graus, devo acrescentar.

- Aonde quer chegar Malfoy? - eu ainda o olhava arrogante. Podia perceber o quanto nos afetava a proximidade entre nós. O desejo fluía e por dentro eu estava flutuando de excitação. Não sabia que fim isso teria, mas o jogo estava começando a ficar interessante.

- Eu entrei no salão e ia direto pro dormitório, achei que você não tivesse vindo, mas eu vi você e... Bom já que eu vou pro inferno, vou fazer o serviço completo – Não entendi nada do que ele disse, mas só confirmou minhas suspeitas de que ele realmente não era confiável e isso me deixou mais corajosa. Ele começou a brincar com o pingente de coração do meu colar, minha respiração começou a ficar pesada. Ele parecia estar tomando muito cuidado. Foi se aproximando do meu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro do meu perfume, até a minha orelha e disse – e eu fiquei curioso pra saber se você é tão interessante quanto parece.

- E o que você sugere? - minha voz saiu firme, decidida e sedutora. Bem o oposto do estado em que me encontrava. Eu mantinha a postura, falei baixo apenas inclinado a cabeça de lado pra chegar perto da orelha dele. Ele voltou a olhar pra mim e indicou com a cabeça as meninas no palco. Os olhos eram frios ainda, mas cheios de desejo e... Expectativa. Mas aquilo era demais, eu não sabia se eu podia fazer.

- Eu não sou igual elas Malfoy – aquilo estava além dos meus limites. Acho.

- Achei que você não tivesse medo Gilbert... - ele falou isso olhando pra mim, depois chegou perto da minha orelha e completou – e você tem razão... Você é bem melhor que elas.

Ele olhou pra mim de novo e aquele olhar cheio de expectativa me encheu de coragem.

Cheguei perto da orelha dele e disse sedutora:

- Guarde isso na sua memória, porque é a única vez que vai ver.

Levantei, passei pelo rádio e mudei para uma música lenta e sensual. E tentei não pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Enquanto ia em direção a o palco, reparei sobressaltada que não teria muita platéia, quase nenhuma, porque aparentemente o pessoal tinha ido embora e os que ficavam estava ocupados. Subi no palco, diminui as luzes com um aceno de varinha, peguei um chapéu estilo Justin Timberlake da cabeça de uma sonserina bêbada, pus na cabeça e comecei meu show particular.

A música enchia o salão e eu dançava ao som dela. Mexendo-me devagar, movia meu corpo despreocupadamente, rebolava devagar de um jeito provocativo. Estava de costas para ele, tirei meu colete de cima do vestido curto, joguei num canto. Depois desci do salto, e comecei puxar minha calça legin para baixo, até o meio das coxas. Abaixei terminando de tirá-las, virei de frente pra ele apenas com meu vestido de mangas, vinho, justo e curto, mas que cobria tudo. Fiz tudo isso dançando, e quando olhei, ele estava sentado despreocupadamente, me olhava bobo, com olhos brilhantes, cheios de desejo, malicia, prazer e diversão. Ele levantou e veio parar na minha frente, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava todo de preto. Estendeu a mão pra mim, segurei e desci do palco.

Ele pegou minha cintura, colando nossos corpos. Disse na minha orelha:

- Tenho que fazer justiça a você. Você é mil vezes melhor que todas elas juntas. Nunca achei que fosse achar alguém assim... Tão interessante... – Ele não falava com medo mais e nem tomava cuidado, deixando clara a intenção dele. Ele continuou dessa vez meio divertido - Qual a chance de você continuar esse show só pra mim?

- Nulas - eu ri – Já que a sua curiosidade foi saciada, acho que já vou... – nossos corpos não se desgrudaram nem um milímetro sequer.

- Não acho que vou deixar você escapar... Precisa acabar o que começa Gilbert – ele disse isso provocante e autoritário.

- Não quero escapar Malfoy - ele pareceu surpreso com a minha resposta e me soltou um pouquinho, aproveitei a oportunidade pra escapar de seus braços, dei alguns passos virei pra ele e disse – só preciso de um incentivo pra continuar e ainda não tive nenhum.

Ele pareceu entender minha deixa, sorriu arrogante e disse:

- Tem certeza? Esse jogo é perigoso, você pode não querer parar de jogar...

- Já disse que não tenho medo Malfoy.

Peguei minhas coisas, pus os sapatos e sai.

Estava radiante. Aquilo estava tomando um rumo perigoso, porque ele era perigoso, mas eu não ligava. Já tinha entrado naquele jogo e iria até o fim.

**N/A: **Primeiro, a idéia da dança tirei de um capitulo de gossip girl, em que a Blair dança pro Chuck, apesar de estar em outro contexto. Não foi muito vulgar e era assim que era pra parecer.

Segundo, aquela frase que o Draco diz é a mesma de Edward Cullen em Crepúsculo. Draco vai tentar virar uma pessoa boa,mas muita coisa vai rolar antes... rsrss

Mandem reviews, por favoooooooooor! Rsrs beijoooooooo


	4. Surpresas

_**Surpresas**_

Acordei no domingo, descansada e feliz, o que provavelmente significava que era tarde e que eu já tinha perdido o café da manhã. Acordei pensando em minha mãe e isso me lembrou que eu tinha que responder a carta. Aproveitando o dormitório vazio, tomei um banho demorado, troquei de roupa, peguei uma pena e um pergaminho na mochila e escrevi:

_Mãe, Como você está? Esta gostando do trabalho? Eu estou ótima e morrendo de saudades. Bom, tenho muitas novidades! Conheci muitas pessoas e Gina Weasley já se tornou minha melhor amiga. É uma ruivinha encantadora, irmã de Rony Weasley, melhor amigo do Harry Potter, que é uma pessoa muito legal. Também tem Hermione Granger que é a melhor aluna da minha sala e minha amiga de dormitório. Você não vai conhecer os pais dela porque ela é nascida trouxa. Conheci também o Neville Longbotton, muito tímido e um pouco medroso que quase sempre é meu par nas aulas ou da Hermione, porque a gente tenta ajudá-lo. Conheci Hagrid também, ele é muito bom e gentil, é professor agora. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar sobre Hagrid. Mãe, acho que ele desconfia quem é o meu pai, porque quando eu disse meu sobrenome na aula, ele lembrou e falou muito bem de você e depois se lembrou de quem você namorava e ficou me olhando muito aconteceu no final da aula, não sei se alguém percebeu, porque a maioria da sala já tinha saído, mas fica tranqüila porque ele não falou o nome do Almofadinhas. Acho que já sabíamos que uma hora isso ia acabar acontecendo, você mesma diz que a semelhança é muita. Enfim, o castelo é ótimo, lindo mesmo, não poderia ter feito escolha melhor em vir estudar aqui. Agora o mais importante, você sabe que o que eu mais queria era ir com você conversar com Almofadinhas, mas você deve ir primeiro e explicar pra ele o que aconteceu nesses quase 15 anos. Não vou poder ir junto com você mãe, por mais que eu queira, ele tem direito de saber, pensar e você sabe que é sua __obrigação__ contar a ele e vocês realmente precisam conversar. Mas por favor, mãe, por favor, fala com ele, explica que eu quero conhecê-lo e vá o mais rápido possível. Nós não sabemos quanto tempo ainda temos, você sabe que Harry tem falado a verdade, Dumbledore nos contou, o Lord das Trevas voltou, estamos todos em perigo de novo. Sei que você vai fazer a coisa certa. Eu te amo. Elena._

_PS: Amei o quarto e o apartamento. Mal posso esperar pra ver pessoalmente._

Reli a carta e achei que estava muito boa, não ia preocupar minha mãe sobre garotos agora, ela tinha coisas demais pra se preocupar. Mas a carta me fez criar expectativas e medo, quando ela iria falar com Sirius? Será que ele iria perdoá-la? Sacudi a cabeça, não podia ficar pensando nisso e por mais que eu quisesse que eles se acertassem, não iria acontecer de uma hora pra outra. Ia me preocupar com isso quando chegasse a hora. Peguei minha mochila, já decidindo forçar Gina a ir para biblioteca comigo. Eu não estava muito preocupada, sempre fui muito inteligente e por estudar em casa desde pequena sabia até algumas coisas a mais, já era a segunda melhor da sala do meu ano, só perdendo pra Hermione que não é muito normal, mas não podia me dar mal nos NOM`s, apesar de ainda não ter decidido que carreira seguir. Desci para torre que estava praticamente vazia, exceto pelo trio maravilha que estava cochichando em um canto e uns aluninhos mais novos. Fui até eles:

- Bom dia galera, vocês viram a Gina?

Rony e Harry murmuraram um bom dia, Harry fechou rápido o que parecia um livro. Hermione olhou pra mim e respondeu:

- Bom dia! Vi ela descendo pra tomar café, mas já faz um tempão. Ela me disse que depois ia à biblioteca. – Era impressão minha ou a Mione estava meio sem graça, alias os três pareciam meio sem graças. Eu sabia que eles tramavam coisas o tempo todo, mas tive um pressentimento ruim.

- Tudo bem, vou procurá-la. Até mais.

Fiquei preocupada com o que eles poderiam estar tramando, mas decidi que também não devia me preocupar com isso. Eles cochichavam e viviam de segredinhos o tempo todo, acho que isso nunca iria mudar. Fui em direção a biblioteca, decidindo mandar a carta só na hora da volta. Encontrei Gina e Luna em uma mesinha próxima as estantes com livros para poções. Ótimo, porque se tinha uma matéria que eu teria que me esforçar para conseguir passar com notas altas era poções. Snape não me suportava, me tratava tão mal quanto tratava Harry. Esse foi um dos motivos de eu começar a conversar com Harry. Logo na segunda aula de poções, Snape já sabia com certeza quem era meu pai e isso parecia deixá-lo furioso e de mais mau humor do que de costume. Eu respondi quando ele caçoou da minha resposta para uma pergunta que ele tinha feito. Não tinha essa intenção, mas as palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse impedir. Peguei detenção e Harry que também estava de detenção, coisa que acontece freqüentemente, me ajudou a limpar os antigos arquivos do Filch. Minhas teorias de que Snape sabia sobre Sirius, foram às palavras dele antes da gente começar:

- Vocês vão gostar. Ver os grandes feitos dos seus pais.

Ele tinha razão quando disse que íamos ver os nomes de nossos pais. Tiago Potter e Sirius Black com certeza bateram recordes enquanto freqüentavam Hogwarts. Quando Harry me perguntou por que Snape disse a frase no plural, contei que minha mãe estudara em Hogwarts. Não que isso fizesse diferença, minha mãe nunca pegou detenção, mesmo depois de começar namorar Sirius. Enfim, sentei com Gina e Luna e comecei a estudar poções.

Já era quase hora de terminar o almoço quando Gina sugeriu que era melhor irmos para o salão principal. Luna nos deixou na porta do salão indo para a mesa da Corvinal. Não tinha quase ninguém por ali mais, nenhum loiro de cabelos platinados. Fomos sentar com Fred e George que estavam por ali também, acabamos saindo só na hora que a comida tinha sumido dos pratos e das travessas. Fomos todos conversando até perto do campo de quadribol, eu, Gina, Fred, George e Lino e sentamos debaixo da árvore. Os gêmeos e Lino eram muito engraçados, contando várias histórias e mexendo com o pessoal. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, às vezes algum aluno se juntava ao grupo. Quando finalmente todos foram embora, consegui perguntar.

- Então Gina o que você achou da festa ontem? – Ela não havia conseguido comentar nada e estava mais risonha hoje. Então deduzi que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Ela abriu o maior sorriso.

- Ahhh a festa foi horrível. Primeiro Michael e ainda aquelas sonserinas... Mas o que aconteceu depois é que foi importante.

- Aposto que não tem nada a ver com Michael hein?

- Claro que não. Sai com Michael na hora em que o Malfoy sentou do seu lado, disse que estava cansada e queria dormir. Não fui te chamar porque sabia que você iria se irritar com o Malfoy e iria embora. Fui pra sala comunal correndo, com medo do Filch. Entrei na ponta dos pés pelo retrato, mas tinha alguém na frente da lareira.

- Quem? – Eu estava super agradecida por ela nem desconfiar do Malfoy. Incentivei-a continuar, morta de curiosidade.

- Harry. Fui até ele e ele levou um baita susto. – nós rimos – Perguntei o que ele tinha e a gente começou a conversar. Ficamos sentados no sofá, um de frente pro outro e a conversa simplesmente foi fluindo, a lareira foi apagando, enquanto ele me contava dos sonhos...

-Que sonhos? – eu a interrompi.

-Ah, uns sonhos que ele anda tendo. – ela desconversou, eu estreitei os olhos e decidi não insistir – E eu tenho que te agradecer.

- Como assim?

- A lareira já tinha quase apagado, quando alguém entrou pelo retrato. Eu ia me virar pra olhar quem era, mas ele foi mais rápido, apagou a lareira com um aceno de varinha e me puxou pra cima dele, pra ficarmos escondidos atrás do sofá. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi você subindo pro dormitório. Olhei pra ele e ai... aconteceu.

Ela estava radiante. Com os olhos brilhantes e eu fiquei super feliz por ela.

- Isso é demais. Fico feliz por ter ajudado. Na verdade foi um plano meu o tempo todo. – eu brinquei.

-Ahhh pode parar com isso mocinha. – ela riu, super feliz – Não vi ele ainda hoje, ele disse que ia me procurar então não vou atrás.

- Até que enfim. Achei que ele estava precisando mesmo de óculos novos.

- E como foi a festa pra você Elena? O que o Malfoy queria? Você demorou pra ir pra torre, ou pareceu assim pra mim...

- Ahh, o Malfoy não foi muito babaca. Só o de sempre. Acho que demorei porque não vi você saindo, ai estava esperando você me chamar. – eu falei falsamente acusadora. Ela riu. – Agora você vai começar namorar e vai me deixar.

- Não fica colocando as carruagens na frente dos testrálios. Nós conversamos e nos beijamos e foi demais, como se fosse outro mundo. Mas tem o Rony que é um problema e foi só uma vez, ele pode fingir que nada aconteceu...

Uma menina que parecia do primeiro ano se aproximou e perguntou vermelhíssima:

- Gina Weasley? Pediram pra te entregar isso.

-Obrigada – Gina mal olhou pra menina. Abriu o envelope e leu muito rápido.

-De quem é Gina?

-Harry – Ela olhou pra mim e abriu o maior sorriso. – Ele quer se encontrar comigo agora. Numa sala abandonada no 3° andar.

- Então vamos andando que eu tenho que ir até o corujal.

Fomos rápido, ela estava radiante e eu fiquei feliz pela ruivinha. Harry não ia deixar ela do 3° andar, eu segui pro corujal. Chegando lá, escolhi uma coruja bem grande pra mandar a carta pra minha mãe, fiquei olhando ela partir até ela virar apenas um pontinho preto no céu.

Estava voltando pra torre com os pensamentos bem longe, em algum lugar de um corredor do sétimo andar, quando fui puxada pra uma porta que eu jurava nunca ter visto ali e de repente meu seqüestrador já estava distribuindo beijos pela minha nuca e subindo para minha bochecha. Tenho que admitir que ele era rápido.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? – disse com a maior dignidade que pude reunir. Ainda estava com os braços caídos dos lados enquanto ele me abraçava.

- Achei que fosse óbvio, mas já que você ainda não entendeu... – ai ele me beijou.

Não sei explicar como foi, era pura química, desejo, calor.. Nossas bocas se encontraram e ele foi muito voraz, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil. Beijou-me com fervor e carinho, me apertando na cintura. Eu passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, bagunçando, enquanto a outra se agarrava as costas malhadas dele. Senti o cheiro do perfume e dos cabelos molhados. Com muito esforço nos separamos para respirar, olhei nos olhos dele e estavam límpidos, brilhavam em um azul muito diferente do normal. Como se todo gelo tivesse deretido com o calor. Mas o olhar não durou muito, ele voltou a me beijar com mais calma dessa vez. Beijou minha boca, pedindo passagem com a língua. Deixei-o aprofundar o beijo, sentindo cada sensação de prazer que me invadia. Ele me beijou com ternura e calma, era tão bom quanto o primeiro. Ficamos nos beijando por minutos ou dias, era viciante a boca dele na minha. Depois ele deixou minha boca e começou a beijar minha bochecha, meu pescoço, minha orelha... E meu pescoço de novo.

- Você é uma tentação, seu perfume, seu pescoço, seu cabelo...

Eu sorri e ele começou a dar mordidinhas de leve no pescoço. Eu puxei os cabelos dele um pouquinho mais forte. Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, foi subindo até a bochecha, parando na boca. Encostou a testa na minha.

- Você me pegou de surpresa – eram as palavras menos embaraçosas para dizer.

- Era essa a idéia. Achei que você não fosse sair do lado da Weasley o dia todo. Estava quase azarando ela pra ver se conseguia deixar você sozinha. – ele disse num tom autoritário, me olhando nos olhos.

Não gostei de ele ter falado que azararia a Gina, mas quis dizer que ele pensou e bolou tudo aquilo e isso era ótimo. Ele queria tanto quanto eu. Não puder deixar de reparar como ele estava lindo, com uma camisa pra fora da calça, agora amassada por minha culpa. Mas parecia cansado, com grossas olheiras sobre os olhos.

- Então, você parece ter pensado muito sobre a noite passada... – eu disse tocando as olheiras dele com as duas mãos, sinalizando o que queria dizer.

- Você realmente conseguiu chamar minha atenção.

Dessa vez eu ri com gosto. O que fizeram com o Draco Malfoy? Ele ficou olhando pro meu sorriso e achei que ele fosse me xingar ou sair bravo, mas ele simplesmente sorriu. Sem malicia, nem ironia, sorriu como nunca vi ele fazer. Foi a imagem mais linda do dia.

Eu parei de sorrir e me inclinei para beijá-lo, passei os braços em volta do pescoço dele e pedi passagem com a língua. Ele permitiu prontamente. O beijo estava no clímax, quente e voraz, mas... Com um aceno de varinha o prendi na parede, encostei minha testa na dele.

- Não vou facilitar as coisas pra você Malfoy – eu disse ofegante por causa do beijo.

- E isso torna as coisas mais interessantes... E talvez eu não tenha apenas um objetivo Elena - ele também estava ofegante. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia meu nome.

- São nessas partes boas que estive pensando. Até qualquer dia desses. – Já estava na porta quando ele disse:

- Você sabe que não vai ser em qualquer dia desses. – Eu ri sozinha no corredor. Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante e definitivamente perigoso, eu não podia gostar tanto assim. Mas era viciante a sensação de estar com ele. Fui até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra comer, não queria aparecer no salão e não queria correr o risco de Rony perguntar sobre Gina. Cheguei ao dormitório, tomei um banho, coloquei pijama, mas ainda era um pouco cedo pra dormir. Decidi ler um dos livros trouxas que eu amava. Já tinha lido bastante e a maioria das meninas já estava no dormitório dormindo ou se preparando pra dormir, quando vi uma coruja se aproximar da janela. Lilá que estava de pé, abriu a janela pra coruja passar e ela veio na minha direção. Peguei o bilhete correndo, era da minha mãe.

_Elena, sua carta acabou de chegar, já li e depois te mando uma resposta decente. Dumbledore esteve aqui hoje, conversei muito com ele e depois de ler sua carta, decidi ir me encontrar com ele. É minha obrigação e o que eu mais quero também, como você já sabe. Irei amanhã à noite. Te escrevo assim que chegar de lá. Prometo. Eu te amo. Mamãe._

Fiquei radiante. Eu sempre soube que ela não ia demorar muito, ela ainda é louca por ele. E eu finalmente iria poder conhecer meu pai e ainda quem sabe ver os dois finalmente juntos.

**N/A: **Demorei bastante nesse, ainda não tinha certeza com ia fazer. É o capitulo mais longo, mas achei melhor assim. Amei esse cap, a fic ta indo pro caminho que eu queria. Espero que gostem!


	5. Explicações  Parte 1

Olá! Esse cap foi escrito do ponto de vista da Katherine mãe da Elena. Resolvi contar o resto da história do ponto de vista do Sirius, no proximo capitulo. Espero que gostem! Beeijo!

* * *

**Explicações**

**Parte 1 - Katherine**

Já tinha passado da minha hora de ir embora. De novo. Isso vinha acontecendo desde que eu cheguei aqui. E eu sabia que não eram os feridos que precisavam de meus cuidados que me prendiam ali. Era o medo. Medo do que eu sabia que tinha que fazer. Eu não tinha medo quando era jovem, essa sempre fui uma das minhas qualidades mais admirada pelos meus amigos. Nós éramos corajosos. Lily sempre dizia isso. Nessas horas a saudade batia mais forte. Ela com certeza foi a mais corajosa. Olhei para o relógio ao lado da foto da minha filha, Elena. Eu a amava demais. E isso me lembrou que eu devia isso a ela. Ela precisava de mim. Eu não podia adiar mais. Eu não agüentava mais. Levantei, peguei minha bolsa e apaguei as luzes. Dumbledore disse que passaria em casa ás 8:00 então eu ainda tinha um bom tempo.

Sai do St. Mungus e fui andando pelo Beco Diagonal. Isso fazia esquecer um pouco minhas preocupações. Cheguei ao apartamento, tomei um banho demorado. Sequei os cabelos cuidadosamente com a toalha e depois com um aceno de varinha. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de gola rulê. Coloquei minha sapatilha preta que combinava com a blusa. Passei perfume, deixei o casaco em cima do braço do sofá do lado da bolsa. Olhei-me no espelho e tentei parecer mais confiante. Ele me adorava de preto. Fui até o quarto lilás desabitado pela dona, peguei uma caixa colorida debaixo da cama. Achei rapidamente o que eu queria. Um álbum de fotos, separados por uma Elena de 7 anos com mais algumas fotos que mais recentes que eu mesma coloquei. Nessa hora decidir fazer uma coisa, não sabendo muito bem o que me levou a isso. Ela iria ficar muito brava comigo, mas iria entender. Peguei uma folha e escrevi: _Elena, não vou mais. Tive uma emergência no hospital. Perdoe-me. E não fique muito brava. Eu te amo. Mamãe._

Pedi a nossa coruja Boby para entregar. Alguém bateu na porta. Fui até a sala, guardei o álbum grosso na bolsa, apaguei as luzes e fui pra porta.

- Boa noite minha querida! – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso bondoso.

-Olá professor. Já estou pronta – Consegui forçar um sorriso.

-Ótimo. Vamos andando. Vamos aparatar no elevador.

- Tudo bem - ele parecia se divertir em sumir dentro de um invento trouxa.

Chegamos ao elevador, ele me estendeu a mão sugerindo uma aparatação acompanhada. Eu agradeci, pois mal estava conseguindo parar em pé.

Aquela sensação ruim de estar sendo espremido apareceu mais sumiu rapidamente. Estávamos numa praça pequena, rodeada de casas. Dumbledore apagou as luzes e acendeu a varinha para iluminar apenas nossos rostos.

- Leia rápido. – Abriu um papel debaixo do meu rosto onde estava escrito: _A Ordem da Fênix fica localizada no Largo Grimmauld, n° 12, Londres_.

Assim que acabei de ler o papel pegou fogo, Dumbledore acendeu as luzes e sorriu bondosamente para mim. Atravessamos a praça enquanto uma casa surgia entre os números 11 e 13. A casa da Família Black. Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente, tão alto que achei que o prof. Dumbledore podia ouvir. Seguimos até a casa, o professor na frente. Chegou à porta e abriu pra mim. Passei e entrei numa casa que um dia com certeza foi um antigo esplendor, agora, porém estava coberta de poeira e abandonada. Não pude deixar de me entristecer por saber que ele morava aqui, parecia tão frio e abandonado que me apertei ao casaco. Dumbledore passou a frente me mostrando o caminho, mas eu não prestava mais atenção. Estava cada vez mais perto do que mais desejei e adiei em todos esses anos. Estava quase entrando em pânico. Dumbledore me levou até uma sala e me disse para esperar ali. Eu estava em pânico. Ele entraria pela porta a qualquer instante. Fechei os olhos me obrigando a ficar calma. Abri e olhei ao redor pra tentar entender que sala eu estava. Tinha um relógio e um armário cheio de objetos estranhos. Na outra parede a janela estava tampada por uma cortina escura, que eu não sabia dizer se era de sujeira ou a própria cor da cortina. Um sofá de dois lugares surrado encostado lá. No teto um lustre que um dia fora lindo, mas hoje apenas era visível poeira e teia de aranhas. Os papéis de parede estavam descascando e o tapete estava ruindo. Aproximei-me para tentar entender o que eram uns pontinhos na tapeçaria. Uma árvore genealógica ao que parecia... Barulho de passos no corredor me despertou e eu achei que fosse ter uma parada cardíaca, quando uma voz disse as minhas costas.

- Sabe, fazem 2 anos que me pergunto quando é que você ia aparecer.

Virei-me e deparei com a segunda pessoa que eu mais queria ver. Apesar de estar nervosa não pude deixar de sorrir quando Remo abriu um sorriso e os braços e veio em minha direção.

- Remo! - eu disse o abraçando. Lágrimas me vieram aos olhos e eu não tentei conte-las. Eu já estava preparada para chorar. Seria inevitável.

- Ola Kath! Você parece ótima. – ele disse me soltando. Tinha um sorriso emocionado também.

Eu o olhei ternamente, meu coração estava um pouquinho mais leve. Ele estava mais velho, com cabelos brancos e olheiras, mas ainda era bonito. No momento tinha no rosto o sorriso jovem do meu amigo Aluado.

- Você também! Parece cansado como sempre, mas muito bem – Ele me deu a mão e fomos no sentar no pequeno sofá. Dumbledore se despediu e se retirou. Sentamos e ele me olhou o sorriso sumindo do rosto. Eu havia esquecido que como Lily, Remo sempre me conheceu só de olhar.

- Ele esta lá em cima, tomando banho. Acho que vai demorar um pouco, então temos tempo para conversar. Estou muito contente em te ver Kath. Eu realmente tenho pensando muito em você, desde a fuga dele há 2 anos.– Ele tinha o tom baixo, parecia um pouco chateado comigo. Eu estava preparada para aquilo também. Essa seria a noite das explicações.

- Muita coisa aconteceu nesses anos Remo e me perdoe por nunca ter ido procurá-lo para esclarecer tudo. Eu devia isso a você. Nós podíamos ter ajudado um ao outro. A situação era e ainda é muito complicada. Não sou mais aquela garota corajosa Remo. Vou explicar tudo a você quando já tiver explicado a ele, mas eu tive realmente um bom motivo. Eu tinha que ter confiado nele, depois de tudo que passamos juntos. Eu errei Remo e tenho fugido desse encontro com ele há 2 anos. – suspirei e lhe dei um sorriso triste. Ele me olhou enigmático, parecendo decidir se diria alguma coisa.

- Não se desculpe. Aparentemente não é a mim que você deve desculpas.

- Ele... Sirius falou sobre isso Remo? Quero dizer... Ele perguntou por mim alguma vez? – Me senti como uma menina de 15 anos fazendo essa pergunta, mas eu realmente precisava saber. Remo suspirou e me olhou triste.

- Não. E nunca me deu espaço para perguntar. O que aconteceu Katherine? Porque depois de tudo que vocês passaram juntos... Achei que ele fosse te procurar...

- Vou explicar tudo a você Remo, depois de ter explicado a ele.

- Estou feliz que você esteja aqui, de verdade. Não importa a decisão dele, não importa o que você vai contar. Nossa amizade não vai mudar e não quero você fique longe de novo. Tenho certeza que você vai fazer a coisa certa. – Ouvimos barulho de passos descendo a escada. Meu coração parecia estar numa maratona. Remo me olhou com olhos gentis e começou a falar rápido.

– Eu tinha mais ou menos um palpite de que você era a visita de hoje, mas ele não desconfia de nada. – Os passos estavam mais próximos – Falei que desconfiava que fosse alguém do Ministério então fiz ele se arrumar e tomar um bom banho. Vou sair, dar espaço para vocês. – Eu olhei agradecida, mas sem conseguir falar nada. Agora os passos estavam no corredor. Remo me deu um beijo na testa e se levantou na hora que Sirius entrou pela porta dizendo:

- Remo o que é... – Mas ele não terminou porque eu tomei coragem e levantei.

- Olá Sirius – Nossos olhares de encontraram e meu coração batia como um louco mas finalmente em 14 anos, ele estava inteiro. Sirius me encarava com surpresa. Naquela hora eu entendi que não importava se ele me quisesse, não importava os anos e todas as confusões, eu ainda o amava de todo meu coração e só de ver ele ali, mesmo que magro demais e com um pouco das feições bonitas perdidas, sabendo que tinha a possibilidade dele não me perdoar, eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Ele estava bem. Meus olhos encheram de lagrimas e eu não pude conter o impulso. Sai correndo e me joguei nos braços dele. Esquecendo do que estava por vir. Ele parecia petrificado quando joguei os braços envoltos do seu pescoço e comecei a soluçar e a chorar como um bebê. Mas isso passou rapidamente, ele me abraçou com uma força que parecia muita pro seus braços magros. Começou a passar a mão no meu cabelo, no meu rosto, nas minhas costas, como para ter certeza de que eu era real. Ficamos assim abraçados por um tempo, quando consegui me acalmar e parar de chorar levantei a cabeça para olhar naqueles olhos que eu sentira tanta falta. Fiquei abismada de ver como parecia com os da nossa filha. Isso me estimulou. Eu não sentia mais medo. Só vontade de contar tudo a ele, tudo que não pude nesses 14 anos.

- Kath... – Ele começou. Mas eu coloquei meu dedo no seus lábios. E dei um sorriso molhado de lágrimas. Ele não estava mais surpreso, tirou as mãos do meu cabelo e segurou elas juntas. Isso doeu. Seu rosto era severo. Parecia uma mascara, mas eu não deixei isso me intimidar.

-Shii... Deixe-me falar está bem? Preciso que você me ouça agora. Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu tenho esperado e adiado esse momento Sirius. Mas eu estou aqui agora, para te contar uma coisa que devia ter te contado há 14 anos. – Eu não tirava os olhos dos dele. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Sirius, você lembra que 7 meses depois do Harry nascer, eu tive que ir até os EUA, cuidar dos meus pais doentes – Lágrimas encheram meus olhos de lembrar daquela época, como eu queria ter feito diferente...

- Claro que me lembro, foi a última vez que nos vimos... Aconteceram tantas coisas... – ele ficou mudo, lembrando dos fatos, eu engoli seco.

- Sim. Três meses depois de eu ter chego lá minha mãe faleceu e você iria lá pra me encontrar. Mas ai teve aquele massacre horrível, em que você, Lilian e Tiago, enfrentaram Voldemort pela 3ª vez. Vocês ficaram tão feridos, eu disse que não precisava ir. Lilian estava morrendo de medo pelo Harry. Eu decidi ficar mais um mês com meu pai, que estava precisando de mim e você insistiu pra eu ficar, porque lá era mais seguro. Foi nesse tempo que descobri uma coisa que ainda não havia nem desconfiado, eram tantas coisas acontecendo que eu nem me liguei dos sintomas. – Ele olhou pra mim por um momento perdido, se perguntando o que poderia ser. – Mas antes que pudesse falar com você, recebi uma carta de Lilian dizendo que Voldemort estava atrás dos Potter e vocês iam executar o feitiço fidelius. Outra vez antes que eu conseguisse falar com você, você teve que ir naquela maldita missão para a ordem. Eu estava desesperada, não sabia onde os Potter estavam, ia perder o aniversário de 1 ano do meu afilhado e ainda não tinha contado pra você. – Eu estava chorando, mas conseguia deixar a voz estável. Era uma necessidade que ele soubesse. Ele parecia querer me consolar, mas não tinha certeza de como fazer aquilo. – Então você chegou, apareceu na minha lareira naquela noite horrível, a primeira pergunta que fiz foi onde os Potter estavam e você me contou que não podia dizer, porque você não era o fiel segredo. Você me disse ia até os EUA, passar um mês de férias comigo e depois nos iríamos voltar para Londres, não tinha mais motivos de preocupação, os Potter estavam bem e nos iríamos ficar juntos. A última coisa que você disse foi que iria passar na casa do Pedro e pedir pra ele me mandar o endereço dos Potter. Então eu sabia Sirius, que você não era o culpado. Você sempre soube que eu sabia. Mas eu nunca fui atrás da sua liberdade Sirius. Como você percebeu. – Encarei os olhos dele pela primeira vez desde que eu comecei a narrar minha história e de repente estava ali a dor, a solidão e o ressentimento de 14 anos.

- Por quê? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos... Você não foi atrás de explicar, não contou pra ninguém. Ninguém. Por que você me deixou lá naquele lugar, preso, 14 anos? Eu achei que você me amasse... Eu amava você. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa por você. - ele tinha levantado, passava a mão pelos cabelos num gesto aprendido, disse essas palavras num tom baixo, mas eu preferia que ele tivesse gritado. Toda a verdade dita nessas palavras de dor quebrou meu coração em um milhão de pedaços.

- O que vou te contar agora não justifica eu não ter ido atrás da sua liberdade Sirius, mas foi o que me prendeu e me obrigou a pensar além de mim. – Eu levantei também, me colocando na frente dele, de modo que pudesse encarar seus olhos azuis. – O que tinha que ter te contado há 14 anos, era que eu estava grávida. Tive o bebê dois meses depois de você ser preso e estava sozinha. Era só eu e _nossa_ filha recém-nascida. Só eu e Elena.


	6. Explicações Parte 2

**Parte 2 – Sirius**

- O que vou te contar agora não justifica eu não ter ido atrás da sua liberdade Sirius, mas foi o que me prendeu e me obrigou a pensar além de nós. – Katherine se levantou e se colocou na minha frente, eu a olhei encarando aqueles olhos chocolates que me prendiam. – O que tinha que ter te contado há 14 anos, era que eu estava grávida. Tive o bebê dois meses depois de você ser preso e estava sozinha. Era só eu e _nossa_ filha recém-nascida. Só eu e Elena.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ela, de olhos arregalados.

- Pensei em tentar comunicar você na prisão, mas eu tinha uma filha recém-nascida do cara que eles julgaram o maior aliado do Lord das Trevas. E nem idéia de onde começar procurar por Rabicho. Tinha certeza que você iria ficar péssimo se tivesse que ficar lá trancado, sabendo que tinha uma filha aqui fora. Então resolvi deixar você achando que eu não tinha ido atrás do Rabicho, como eu não fiz todos esses anos.

Demorei um pouco para processar a idéia. Eu estava em choque. Porque eu podia ver dentro daqueles olhos que eu queria tanto esquecer que ela falava a verdade. Esse foi o motivo que prendeu Katherine, era a única explicação para ter prendido ela, todos esses anos. Filha. Eu tinha uma filha. O nome dela era Elena. Aquele sentimento de solidão já estava diminuindo desde que eu conseguira provar pra Harry e Remo que eu era inocente, é claro que nunca sumiria porque Tiago nunca iria voltar, mas de repente ele não estava mais lá, porque talvez eu nunca fosse ficar sozinho de novo. Katherine estava aqui, tão linda que eu quase não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e eu tinha uma filha. Elena. Alguns minutos depois em que eu absorvia a idéia de ser pai, meu coração estava mais quente, mais inteiro, enquanto um sentimento forte e puro crescia dentro de mim, eu tinha conseguido colocar a maioria das idéias no lugar e tinha um milhão de perguntas. Katherine me olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, feliz pela minha felicidade.

- Onde ela está Katherine? – Eu disse sorrindo, já ficando feliz em pensar que ia sair daquela casa horrorosa, porque eu iria conhecê-la, é claro. Katherine olhou pra mim, sorriu daquele jeito maroto.

- Ela está em Hogwarts Sirius e você não vai até lá agora.

- Mas eu TENHO que conhecê-la Katherine. Já perdi 14 anos. – Segurei a vontade de sair correndo. Hogwarts. Porque Dumbledore não me contou?

- Você tem mesmo Sirius. Mas nós não podemos arriscar você ser pego. Não podemos arriscar Elena desse jeito também Sirius. Vocês têm todo tempo do mundo agora. Eu posso te falar tudo que você quer saber. Pelo menos a maioria. Mas você não pode ir ate lá agora. Eu ainda não terminei a minha história. – Ela abriu um sorriso e me estendeu a mão. Elena. Era um nome lindo. Dava pra ver só pelo jeito de falar que Katherine amava muito a filha. Ela estava sendo responsável. Porque ela era mãe. Eu tinha que ser responsável também. Sorri e aceitei a mão dela. Era quente e macia, como eu me lembrava. Sentamos no sofá e ela abriu um sorriso enorme, parecia muito satisfeita com ela mesma.

- Então, Elena nasceu 2 meses depois da sua prisão. Ela era minha única fonte de felicidade. Eu não podia suportar na idéia de machucarem ela Sirius. E eles ainda estavam fazendo coisas horríveis com as pessoas. A tortura dos Longbotton foi o que mais me apavorou. E como éramos só nós duas, eu nunca tive coragem de deixá-la pra vir atrás eu sabia que seria uma busca intensa que eu não me importaria de fazer mas eu tinha que pensar na nossa filha primeiro. – Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas de novo e dessa vez eu não hesitei em consolá-la.

- Não precisa me explicar mais nada Katherine. Você cuidou dela sozinha. Enquanto eu nem sabia que ela existia. – Eu queria continuar a consolá-la, mas meu orgulho não deixou. Apesar de ter entendido porque ela não foi atrás da minha liberdade, agora eu sentia mais raiva. Porque não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ela podia ter feito alguma coisa se quisesse, depois de alguns anos, não seria mais perigoso. Eu teria conhecido minha filha e talvez nós podíamos até estarmos juntos de novo. Mas ela não fez nada. Não queria motivos pra ficar com raiva dela, porque apesar de tudo eu nunca a esqueci. – Agora me conte. Como ela é?

Ela abriu um sorriso e respondeu com a voz cheia de carinho.

- Elena é gentil, é carinhosa, generosa, fiel com todos que ela gosta. Ela é confiante, corajosa, decidida. É incrivelmente parecida com você. É muito marota. Ela é muito inteligente e esperta. Ela é impetuosa, age muito sem pensar, mas mesmo assim é muito independente. Ela sabe ser fria, arrogante e orgulhosa quando quer também. É engraçada, ciumenta e manhosa. Fisicamente ela é sua versão feminina de 14 anos. Cabelos pretos, o seu sorriso e seus olhos azuis. Ela é linda.

Enquanto eu tentava assimilar a descrição eu estava ansioso para saber mais. E isso aumentou a raiva da mulher na minha frente. Se ela tivesse contado pra alguém, contado pra Dumbledore, talvez eu não precisava estar perguntando isso pra ela, porque eu já saberia como era minha filha... Então fiz a pergunta que mais me incomodava:

- Como você contou a ela quem era o pai dela?

- Eu decidi desde que ela nasceu que ela saberia quem era o pai dela. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por vocês. Desde pequena ela sabe seu nome, mas quando ela perguntava por você, eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa, falar que você havia viajado, mas ia voltar. Quando ela já tinha maturidade pra entender eu contei pra ela. Expliquei que você era inocente e tudo o que tinha acontecido. Claro que a primeira reação dela foi querer ir atrás do Rabicho. Exatamente como você. Foi preciso toda minha autoridade de mãe para fazê-la desistir da idéia. A partir daí ela sempre me pedia pra contar histórias suas , de Hogwarts, da nossa época. Alguns anos depois você fugiu e de novo precisei convencê-la que não era a melhor hora pra vir pra cá. Então no fim do ano quando finalmente nos tínhamos certeza de que você era inocente, sabíamos onde Rabicho estava ela queria se mudar imediatamente. Nós até brigamos, foi uma das poucas vezes que isso aconteceu. Mas eu não iria vir pra cá. Você estava fugindo e ainda Hogwarts ia sediar o Torneio Tribuxo, era muito arriscado e não tinha sentido se você não estivesse aqui. Foi quase impossível convencê-la e ela me fez prometer que iríamos vir este ano, não importando o que aconteça. E aqui estamos nós.

Fiquei um tempo assimilando essa resposta. Minha raiva diminuiu um pouco. Ela sempre foi assim, protetora e era uma das qualidades que eu amava nela. Ela era cuidadosa. Pelo menos minha filha queria me conhecer. Isso era o que realmente importava. Ela continuou:

- Ela entrou em Hogwarts usando meu nome do meio, Gilbert. Poucas pessoas sabiam meu nome do meio, então ficava mais difícil assimilarem ela a mim e depois a você. Não é seguro ser filha de um cara que fugiu da prisão. Poderiam surgir boatos e podia chegar aos ouvidos de alguém do Ministério.

- Então ninguém sabe que você voltou ou que tem uma filha?

- Bom, estou trabalhando no St. Mugus, então já encontrei algumas pessoas, mas não dei nenhuma informação sobre nossa filha. Apenas Dumbledore sabe sobre Elena.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e pude ver a angustia ali. Eu ainda a conhecia muito bem, o tempo não mudara isso. Ela estava linda. O tempo não mudara isso também, ela era tão linda quanto eu me lembrava. Os cabelos pretos lisos, os olhos castanhos quentes, a boca carnuda, o perfume e aquele corpo que me enlouquecia. Eu queria dizer que não sentia raiva e que ela estava perdoada e que eu queria abraçá-la e não largá-la mais. Mas a raiva ainda estava ali e eu não sabia se já tinha perdoado ela, faltava saber uma coisa que me incomodava desde o momento em que a vi ali, naquela sala sombria.

- Então são só vocês duas... Não mora mais ninguém com vocês?

- Não. Eu nunca tive mais nenhum relacionamento sério e da minha família só me resta a Tia Jude, que mora em NY. Morávamos perto dela lá, mas por causa do trabalho ela não fica muito em casa.

Alívio foi o que me invadiu quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Perguntei uma ultima coisa que eu precisava saber:

- Quando eu vou conhecer minha filha?

Ela me contou a idéia dela e eu aceitei. Queria que fosse mais rápido, mas não reclamei. Olhei dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, minha raiva tinha ido embora então precisava começar a concertar as coisas com ela. Eu não podia perder mais tempo, já tinha perdido demais. Disse com maior sinceridade:

- Obrigado. – peguei as mãos dela entre as minhas e beijei, sentindo a maciez da pele dela.

Ela ficou olhando pro gesto, parecia perdida. Então tirou a mão das minhas levantou num salto. Parecia embaraçada.

- Tenho que ir. – ela não olhava pra mim. Procurou algo na bolsa e me entregou um álbum grosso de fotos. – Foi Elena que separou essas fotos. Ela dizia quando era pequena que era pra você ver quando chegasse de viagem. Achei que você gostaria de ver. Tenho que ir Sirius... Eu vou manter contato.

Virou de costas e saiu andando pela sala e não olhou pra mim uma única vez. Fiquei ali com o álbum na mão, vendo a mulher da minha vida, mãe da minha filha, virar as costas pra mim depois de 14 anos sem vê-la. Senti-me um idiota, um fracassado. Perdi a primeira oportunidade de ser feliz em 14 anos. Eu merecia um troféu.

Fui pra cozinha, peguei uma garrafa de uísque de Fogo, servi num copo, abri o álbum de fotos e comecei a olhar. Um bebê, de cabelos pretos, tão pequena. O mesmo bebê, um pouco maior, no colo da mãe, já exibindo um sorriso e os olhos azuis. A mãe sorria também, parecia feliz.

Ouvi passos descendo a escada, mas não levantei os olhos. Eu já sabia quem era e o que ele iria perguntar.

- Achei que não fosse te encontrar sozinho. – Remo disse num tom casual. Respondi no mesmo tom.

- Ela fugiu quando eu estava começando a deixar de ser babaca. – Ergui os olhos do álbum, enquanto Remo se sentava e se servia de uma dose de uísque. – Remo, eu tenho uma filha.

Ele sorriu pra mim, mas não parecia surpreso.

- Acho que devo te parabenizar por isso. Então... Parabéns, você é pai. É uma grande responsabilidade, muito difícil nas condições atuais. Mas tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem.

Olhei pra menininha sorrindo pra mim na foto e não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Tomara que sim. Mas você não parece surpreso.

- Hagrid passou aqui essa semana e me contou que a aluna nova se chama Elena Gilbert, nome do meio da Katherine, tem olhos azuis, cabelos pretos e um sorriso que já deixa a população masculina de Hogwarts babando. Juntei os pontos e quando Dumbledore passou aqui pra me contar que alguém iria vir visitar você, ele acabou com as minhas suspeitas.

Não consegui ficar bravo com ele, porque eu sabia que se tivesse ouvido isso da boca de qualquer pessoa que não fosse Katherine, eu não teria acreditado. É claro que ele não se esqueceu do objetivo da conversa e ele não ia desistir.

- Então como foi a conversa? Por favor, só não me diga que você gritou com ela...

- Não Remo, eu não gritei com ela e a conversa foi bastante reveladora – respondi com um sorriso irônico.

- Mas porque ela foi embora se você não gritou com ela?

- Eu já disse que ela fugiu, quando eu tinha decidido deixar de ser o idiota que sou.

- E isso te impediu de continuar?

Fiquei mudo. Ela virou as costas e eu a deixei ir embora, sem falar nada, sem me despedir, sem esclarecer as coisas. Ela devia estar achando que eu não a queria mais, porque eu a deixei ir. Eu odiava deixar as coisas pra depois e odiava esperar. O que estava havendo comigo? Fiquei olhando pro nada, enquanto refletia sobre a minha sanidade. Remo se levantou, passou por mim e deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

- A coruja que veio entregar a carta do Harry ainda esta por aqui. Vou sair, não volto esta noite. Não tente ser responsável hoje Almofadinhas, hoje você não precisa.

E ele saiu me deixando ali, sozinho, refletindo sobre as palavras dele.

_Memórias perfeitas__  
__Espalhadas por todo o chão_

Baixei os olhos e vi uma Elena de aproximadamente três anos sorrindo e acenando com um gorro de Natal na cabeça e a seu lado Katherine, também com um gorro de natal, sorrindo olhando da filha pra foto.

_Alcançando o telefone porque  
Eu não consigo lutar mais_

Fechei o album e subi correndo pro meu quarto, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e a pena, rabisquei essas palavras rapidamente:_ "Desculpe. Fui um idiota. Não posso mais fingir. Eu ainda quero você."_ Pedi a coruja para entregar o mais rápido possível e não sair de lá sem nenhuma resposta.

_E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo_

Voltei pra cozinha e olhei pro aposento sombrio que lembrava a cela que vivi trancado 14 anos. Me deu calafrios. Então passou pela minha cabeça, meus piores pesadelos despertados pelos dementadores: Katherine se casando e tendo filhos com um desconhecido, Katherine me dizendo que era culpa minha Tiago e Lilian terem morrido e que ela não me amava mais, a nossa última conversa antes de eu ser preso... Eu pensara nela todos os dias nesses 14 anos, apesar de nunca ter admitido isso pra alguém, nem mesmo pro meu melhor amigo. Maldito orgulho.

_São 1:15  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
Disse que eu não ligaria  
Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Só preciso de você agora_

Era isso. Não iria perder mais tempo. Não podia esperar as coisas acontecerem. Tinha que voltar a ser o Sirius que fazia o que queria e tinha tudo que queria. Agora era só esperar, porque ela viria. Ela também havia sofrido esses anos e não tinha culpa nenhuma por eu ter ficado na prisão esses anos todos. A culpa era exclusivamente minha. E eu iria conviver com essa culpa pra sempre. Mas agora só queria ela aqui, pra matar a saudades daquele corpo que me deixava louco.

_Outra dose de uísque  
Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta  
Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando  
Da maneira que fazia antes_

Enchi mais um copo de uísque, não tirando os olhos da porta. Os 14 anos esperando não me fizeram uma pessoa mais paciente. Muito pelo contrário. Eu queria que ela entrasse ali, correndo como ela sempre fazia me agarrando e já tirando minha roupa apressada.

_E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo_

O relógio parecia estar andando devagar, quase como pra me irritar. Já haviam se passado quase meia – hora e eu já estava ficando louco. Quando a garrafa de uísque estava quase acabando, ouvi a porta abrir lá em cima. Passos descendo a escada e uma voz meio baixa chamar:

- Sirius?

Eu estava de pé num pulo, subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus, com o coração acelerado. Ela estava parada na sala em que a gente conversou. Encontrei os olhos dela e ela abriu um sorriso meio tímido.

- Oi – ela disse. Estava vestindo um casaco grosso que estava desabotoado, mostrando a camisola de cetim branca. Ela era linda e iria voltar a ser minha. Meu desejo estava à flor da pele. Eu só queria amá-la. E foi o que eu fiz. Corri pra ela passei os braços envoltos da sua cintura e a beijei. Naquele beijo estavam 14 anos de desejo e saudade. Peguei-a no colo, passando as pernas dela pela minha cintura. Carreguei-a assim até o meu quarto, sem deixar de beijá-la nenhum minuto. Deitei-a na cama com cuidado, apertando o corpo dela contra o meu. Separamos-nos um segundo pra respirar e ela tentou dizer:

- Sirius...

- Shiii... Desculpe por ser o idiota que eu sempre fui. Mas eu nunca esqueci você. Todos esses anos eu morri de ciúmes por achar que você tinha seguido sua vida. Você é a mulher da minha vida, mãe da minha filha e é com quem eu pretendo ter mais uma penca de filhos se me aceitar de volta.

Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Desculpe pelo mal entendido de todos esses anos Sirius. Foi muito difícil ficar longe de você. Eu te amo Sirius. Sempre amei e sempre amarei.

- Eu também amo você.

Então eu comecei tirar a roupa dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Como eu havia sentido falta daquele corpo. Nos amamos a noite inteira, sem pressa, nos concentrando apenas em um no outro e em matar toda nossa vontade de 14 anos.

_São 1:15  
Estou um pouco bêbado  
E eu preciso de você agora  
Disse que não ia ligar  
Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Eu só preciso de você agora_

O sol já estava entrando pela janela quando finalmente nos decidimos ir dormir. Então me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Aonde você vai Sirius? – ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Só um minuto.

Fui até o guarda roupa e peguei uma caixa preta. Abri e encontrei rapidamente o que eu queria. Uma caixinha preta de veludo.

Levei até a cama, sentei de frente pra ela.

- O que foi? – ela estava deitada, com os olhos meio fechados, cheios de preguiça.

- Sabe talvez nos tenhamos outra coisa pra contar pra Elena quando nos a encontrarmos.

- Tipo o que? – ela levantou a cabeça, apoiou na mão e olhou pra mim.

Tirei a caixinha do bolso e abri na altura do rosto dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando viram o anel dourado com uma enorme safira azul.

- Planejava te dar isso naquele dia horrível. Bom, não deu certo. Mas eu guardei todos esses anos. Eu sempre tive esperanças que você voltasse.

Ela me olhou emocionada, enquanto eu pegava o anel e colocava no dedo anelar dela.

- Tem nossas iniciais gravadas dentro e escolhi safiras porque é a cor dos meus olhos. É claro que vamos ter que resolver todos esses problemas para nos casar, mas...

Ela me interrompeu, calando meus lábios com um beijo.

- Eu particularmente não tenho nada contra longos noivados, desde que nos possamos dormir no mesmo quarto... Eu fico noiva pra sempre.

Eu ri, minha risada parecida com um latido. Estava começando a dar certo outra vez.

- É uma proposta muito tentadora mocinha. Uma forma muito interessante de ocupar meu tempo livre...

- Então vamos colocá-la em prática. – ela me beijou e eu passei os braços pela cintura dela. E nos amamos outra vez.

_Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada  
São 1:15  
Estou completamente só e preciso de você agora  
Eu disse que não ligaria  
Mas estou um pouco bêbado e preciso de você agora  
E não sei como sobreviver  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
Eu só preciso de você agora  
Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora... _

_

* * *

_**_N/A:_**_ Olá! Obrigada pelos comentáriooos! Amei ! Como prometido a segunda parte da explicação do ponto de vista do Sirius. Eu adorei o cap, tem bastante romance e eles já se acertaram porque o Sirius merecia e pretendo dedicar o resto da fic no romance Elena/Draco. A musica no cap é a traduçao da Lady Antibellum - Need You Now. Espero que gosteem! Beijooooos!_


	7. Desejo

**Desejo**

A manhã havia passado voando. Eu não prestei atenção em nada do que os professores falaram. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius, na minha mãe e em certo loiro que eu ainda não tinha visto. O sinal da aula de Feitiços finalmente tocou e foi um alivio sair daquela sala entediante. Segui correndo pro salão, porque como sempre perdi o café da manhã e estava morrendo de fome. Já estava sentada e colocando comida no prato quando Gina finalmente chegou.

- E ai bela adormecida – Ela caçoou. Eu mostrei a língua pra ela. Ela riu. A felicidade dela era tangível.

- E ai senhorita com cara de quem viu passarinho de olhos verdes, óculos e cicatriz na testa. – Foi a vez de ela mostrar a língua pra mim e nós rimos juntas. Passei os olhos pelo salão, ainda rindo, totalmente distraída, quando flagrei um par de olhos cinza me observando. Como sempre fiquei presa naquele olhar, que fazia meu coração dispara e bater feito um louco. Ele estava sozinho em um canto da mesa, o prato intocado. Tinha olheiras sobre os olhos e parecia cansado, de novo. Os olhos eram frios, mas o olhar era quente. Eu realmente não me importava mais com quem ele era, ou quem ele viria a ser. Ele era um mistério pra mim e eu não iria conseguir ficar longe dele mais. Alguém passou na minha frente, quebrando o contato visual e Gina chamou minha atenção:

- Então o que você fez ontem depois que eu tiver que sair? - Ela já havia comido metade da comida do prato dela.

- Fui até o corujal enviar a carta, depois voltei pra torre. Fiquei lendo até as meninas chegarem para dormir. – Eu odiava mentir pra ela. Mas eu precisava mentir.

- Hm. Legal. – Eu ri.

- Pode parar, foi muito entediante. A sua deve ter sido demais. – Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Foi... Demais. Ele não precisou ser o Harry que venceu Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele só foi o Harry. E nós conversamos, curtimos e foi... Demais. Como se estivéssemos bem longe daqui. Bem longe dessa loucura.

Eu sorri pra ela. Feliz por ela.

- Ótimo. Adoro ver você feliz. – Eu desviei meus olhos pro prato e depois pra mesa da Sonserina. Ele estava falando com Goygle. Mas como se sentisse que eu o olhava, ou ele vinha fazendo isso sempre, ele me olhou. Por um momento parecia triste e mais perdido do que nunca. Minha vontade foi sair correndo e tirar toda aquela tristeza do olhar dele. Ouvi a voz de Gina falando e tive que olhar pra ela de novo.

- E ai já teve noticias da sua mãe?

- Ela me mandou um bilhete. Ontem a noite mesmo. Nada demais. Disse que não ia ter muito tempo essa semana.

- Deve ser loucura ser medi-bruxa. – Nos já estávamos saindo do salão.

- Eu que o diga. – Ela riu. Pelo jeito tudo seria motivo de felicidade pra ela hoje. Ela seguiu pra aula dela e fui em direção às masmorras. Minha próxima aula: Poções com a Sonserina. Acho que nem a presença do Mafoy no mesmo ambiente não serviria pra me fazer gostar mais de poções. Dei um suspiro e fui em direção a sala. Acomodei-me no meu lugar de costume, com Hermione e Neville. Cumprimentei minha amiga e ficamos conversando sobre livros, como sempre. Se tratando de livros eu era tão nerd quanto ela. O pessoal que estava fora sala começou entrar rapidamente isso significava que Snape estava chegando. Outro suspiro. Quando enfim ele chegou e começou a explicar a poção que iríamos preparar naquela aula, que consistia em uma poção um pouco complexa para algumas doenças, que eu já conhecia muito bem por ser filha de medibruxa, eu me permiti vagar os olhos pela sala, procurando discretamente pelo Draco. Mas não o achei em lugar nenhum. Ele havia matado aula de poções. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada e completamente curiosa pra descobrir o motivo dele ter matado aula da matéria preferida dele. O resto da aula foi completamente entediante e sufocante naquela masmorra quente e escura. Assim que o sinal tocou resolvi verificar uma coisa que me intrigava desde ontem. Fui até o sétimo andar no corredor daquela sala que ele me agarrara ontem. Mas não havia nada lá. Nenhuma porta. Fiquei olhando e procurando por um tempo. Quando desisti completamente frustrada e irritada, sai dali andando rápido, estava quase virando a esquina quando ouvi um barulho atrás como se alguma coisa estivesse quebrando a parede. Virei-me e a porta estava se materializando ali, naquela parede onde não havia nada segundos antes. Fiquei olhando admirada que nem vi quando ele se aproximou de mim e quase morri de susto quando ele disse baixinho:

- Procurando por mim? – Quando consegui me recuperar do susto e ia dar uma resposta decente, ele me beijou. Não era nem de longe tão bom quanto eu me lembrava. Era melhor. Ele me levou até a sala sem parar de me beijar. Parecia que tínhamos ficado um século sem se ver tamanho era o desejo que fluía entre nós. Ficamos assim, nos beijando, até aquela vontade louca passar. Ele era quente, gentil, lindo e beijava divinamente bem. Eu não sabia se aquilo iria durar, mas eu já não queria que acabasse. Finalmente o estoque de oxigênio foi acabando e tivemos que nos separar. Nossas mochilas estavam jogadas em um canto no chão, estávamos ofegantes e completamente desarrumados. Encontrei os olhos dele e ele sorriu. Mas dessa vez era um sorriso sincero e feliz. Eu queria que ele sorrisse assim pra sempre. Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha, parecia distraído. Enfim ele disse, ainda sorrindo:

- E então?

- E então o que? - Foi a resposta mais inteligente que eu consegui dar.

- Veio me procurar? - Agora o sorriso dele era arrogante. Estreitei os olhos.

- Não. Vim ver porque essa porta não estava ai ontem e porque ela só abre pra você.

- Não é só pra mim Elena. Ela aparece pra todo mundo que precisa dela. Com tudo que você precisa nela. É chamada de Sala Precisa.

Olhei ao redor da sala pela primeira vez, era uma sala enorme, com janelas enormes, mostrando todo o céu lá fora, que no momento estava se pondo, dando ao céu tons de laranja, amarelo, rosa e vermelho, sobre as montanhas e o lago. Era uma das vistas mais lindas de Hogwarts. Reparei em um sofá- cama verde musgo, posicionado no meio da sala, de frente pra uma lareira enorme sobre um tapete enorme. Ele era muito exagerado. Aproximei-me do sofá, olhei pra ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, um gesto muito meu. Indiquei o sofá com a cabeça e cruzei os braços, esperando uma resposta. Se ele precisava daquele sofá, boas intenções ele não tinha. Ele deu uma risada, tão espontânea e linda que eu ficaria ali vendo o resto da noite, passou a mão pelos cabelos e veio até mim e eu só fiquei ali, admirando. Passou os braços pela minha cintura e chegou bem perto do meu ouvido. Eu não mudei minha posição nenhum milímetro.

- Essa sala entende realmente o que a gente precisa. - deu outra risadinha. Agarrou-me e me jogou no sofá, deitando por cima de mim, com cuidado, beijando, insinuando, deixando bem clara qual era a intenção dele. É claro que era impossível resistir, então eu deixei. Mesmo porque na hora do ataque minha força de vontade caiu aos meus pés, em pedaços. Aproveitei o momento enquanto reconstruía minha dignidade, muito difícil nas atuais condições. Mas eu sabia o que eu queria e isso me ajudava. Quando ele colocou a mão por dentro da minha blusa e foi levantando ela devagarzinho, eu peguei a varinha que estava do outro lado da minha cintura, agarrei os cabelos dele, isso o estimulou, quando ele estava quase chegando ao sutiã , peguei as mãos dele e deitei por cima dele, apontando a varinha direto pro rosto dele.

- Vamos com calma ai, mocinho.

Ele avaliou a situação, olhou pra mim, depois parou olhando pra algum ponto embaixo do meu rosto, não tirou os olhos de lá, deu um sorriso muito pervertido e disse:

- Por mim tudo bem, eu viro seu refém se você não sair daí. A vista daqui está ótima.

Avaliei minha situação e percebi pra meu total constrangimento que mais um botão da minha blusa havia aberto deixando muito amostra meus seios e o sutiã, eu estava literalmente deitada entre as pernas dele, a milímetros de sua boca. Não podia negar que me agradava muito àquela situação. Sentei muito rápido e comecei a ajeitar a roupa com pressa. Ele riu baixinho e se ajeitou no sofá, virou o olhar pra mim, me olhando sério pela primeira vez. Eu estava sentada na ponta do sofá, pronta pra ir embora, quando ele disse:

- Eu não vou te atacar de novo Elena, pelo menos, não de um jeito que você não vai gostar.

Eu bufei e ele riu. Pelo menos eu o fazia rir. Encostei-me ao sofá também, me aproximando um pouco mais dele. Ficamos nos olhando até que eu decidi começar a perguntar as questões que me afligiam.

- Passar a noite pensando em mim, não esta lhe fazendo nenhum bem. Você esta horrível. – É claro que não era verdade. Impossível ele ficar horrível algum dia. Mas ele parecia esgotado. Com olheiras horríveis e mais pálido do que o normal.

- O que ta faz achar que eu passo a noite inteira pensando em você?

- Eu sei. É uma coisa que eu causo nas pessoas. Fascinação. – Eu não sou tão arrogante assim, ok? Talvez um pouquinho. Ele me olhou com os olhos estreitos.

- Quem disse que você causa esse efeito em mim?

- Seus olhos e seus hormônios. –Ele riu alto. Eu o acompanhei. Ele parou e ficou me olhando até eu começar a ficar sem graça. Então ele disse:

- Não sei o que é. E talvez eu não queira descobrir. Eu só quero você e ponto. – Ele deu uma risada sem emoção.

- Sorte a sua que eu ainda não decidi se eu quero você.

- Então como vai ser até você se decidir?

- Eu vou experimentando. – Então eu o beijei. Ficamos entre beijos, carinhos, amassos, risadas. Ele sabia ser gentil, carinhoso, engraçado e arrogante ao mesmo tempo. Ele não tentou avançar nenhuma vez naquela noite. Só me dei conta do tempo quando vi a lua alta no céu cheio de estrelas.

- Draco, acho melhor a gente ir. Vão sentir nossa falta.

- Não vão sentir a minha.

- Mas eu tenho que ir. - Me desvencilhei dele, enquanto ele se levantava e ajeitava as roupas. Peguei a mochila e parei na porta, sem saber direito o que dizer.

- Tchau. – Odiava ficar sem saber o que falar.

- Te vejo amanhã. – Ele não me olhava.

- E se eu não quiser ver você amanhã? – Disse cética.

- Mas eu quero. – Ele disse arrogante e frio novamente.

Bufei e sai irritada. Não olhei pra trás pra ver ele uma última vez. Sai correndo pra torre, me lembrando que minha mãe àquela hora provavelmente estava contando toda a verdade para Sirius. Cheguei ao quadro da Mulher Gorda ofegante e subi correndo as escadas pro dormitório. Chegando lá vi uma coisa que fez meu coração gelar. A coruja da minha mãe, Boby. Corri pra ela com o coração na mão, a carta era curta, um bilhete.

"_Elena, não vou mais. Tive uma emergência no hospital. Perdoe-me. E não fique muito brava. Eu te amo. Mamãe." _

Decepcionada. Frustrada. Triste. Não acredito que ela não foi. O que podia ser mais importante do que isso? Fiquei sentada na cama com o bilhete na mão sem saber o que pensar. Estava completamente chateada, mas eu não podia ser egoísta. Não com a minha mãe, que sempre fez tudo por mim. Todo meu bom humor tinha ido embora. Despachei Boby sem nenhuma resposta, não tinha nada pra falar pra ela. Tomei um banho mais demorado do que o normal. Estava completamente sem fome então sequei os cabelos e deitei. Não sei realmente quando peguei no sono. Mas tive uma noite inquieta, com sonhos em que eu brigava com a minha mãe, então Draco aparecia e eu corria pros braços dele, mas quando eu me aproximava não era o Draco, era Sirius e ele não queria me abraçar porque não me conhecia, falava que eu não era filha dele e que ele nunca quis ter filhos.

Acordei péssima de manhã. Não havia dormido direito, o bilhete ainda estava em minhas mãos. Por ter ido dormir cedo eu havia acordado cedo. Pela primeira vez eu não estava atrasada. Tomei banho, me vesti com calma. Prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, coisa que eu nunca fazia pela falta de tempo. Joguei o bilhete no lixo e arrumei minha mochila com calma também. Pensei em escrever alguma coisa pra minha mãe, mas não consegui. Quando estivesse menos chateada, quem sabe. Encontrei Gina na escada. Ela estava radiante de novo.

- Você perdeu o que aconteceu ontem! – Era impossível resistir à animação dela. Dei um sorrisinho.

- Então me atualize. – Pisquei pra ela e sorri, apesar de estar péssima, ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Estava voltando com Harry para a torre ontem à noite. A gente vinha conversando e rindo, sem prestar atenção. Quase chegando ao retrato a gente encontra com Rony e Hermione. De mãos dadas rindo, exatamente igual nós dois. – Eu olhei pra ela incrédula e divertida. Primeiro porque Rony vivia fazendo discursos sobre Gina namorar e apesar de ser claramente apaixonado por Hermione, ele nunca confessou. Rony é extremamente ciumento e cego. - Nós ficamos completamente sem graça, os quatro. Foi muito hilário. Até que Rony quebrou o silêncio, perguntou se eu e Harry estávamos mesmo juntos, Harry disse que sim e meio que perguntou se não tinha problema. – Ela bufou. Eu ri. Ela odiava essa história de irmãos mais velhos super protetores e ciumentos que achavam que tinham que aprovar cada passo da vida dela. Ela estava certa, é claro. Mas apesar de tudo Rony é uma pessoa legal. – Rony deu uma risadinha e disse que não tinha problema. Não gostei disso, mas pelo menos ficou tudo bem. Rony e Mione também estão juntos, já faz 1 mês. E Harry nem desconfiava.

- É porque ele ficava ocupado pensando em você. – Ela riu.

- Com certeza. – Nós rimos. Ficamos em silêncio ate o salão principal.

Sentamos com o Harry, Rony e Hermione e foi meio estranho. Todo aquele romance era constrangedor. Espiei Draco algumas vezes, mas ele não olhou pra mim uma única vez. Parecia super interessado no prato de comida e eu achei realmente que ele não fosse olhar, mas quando Rony disse uma coisa engraçada sem querer, e todos nós rimos, ele não resistiu. Mas desviou o olhar quando viu que eu ainda o observava. Ótimo, que ele não olhasse o dia todo. Uma coisa a menos pra eu me preocupar.

Segui pras aulas com o trio. Prestei muito atenção em todas as aulas, respondi a várias perguntas e executei todos os feitiços corretamente. Eu sempre havia sido boa em ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas quando estava brava ou chateada. Era um modo de autodefesa. Eu não gostava de ficar triste ou preocupar as pessoas ao meu redor. E também não ficar pensando em um problema quando não tenho possibilidade de resolvê-lo, às vezes, é melhor pra mim. Porque eu odiava deixar as coisas pra depois e na maioria das vezes os problemas não tinham soluções imediatas. O tempo quase sempre era um remédio. Ele geralmente não consertava as coisas, mas as deixava guardadas fazendo outros problemas tomarem as primeiras preocupações. Mas isso não quer dizer que ninguém percebia meu humor. Eu era péssima atriz.

- Ei, Elena. Estou falando com você. - Hermione me olhava parecendo um pouco preocupada.

- Desculpa Mione. O que foi mesmo?

- Você parece preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, não. Só minha mãe. Trabalhando demais. Fico preocupada que alguma hora ela vire o paciente. – Dei um sorriso amarelo. Não era bem esse o motivo, mas se ela trabalhasse um pouquinho menos, ela teria ido falar com meu pai. E ela podia ficar doente mesmo, se continuasse assim. Ouvimos um barulho, parecia que alguém havia passado e esbarrado em uma menina, bem atrás de nós. Pensei em ter vistos cabelos loiros platinados, mas não tinha certeza.

- Ela é medi-bruxa, não é? Deve ser incrível. - Hermione disse voltando a conversa.

- É. Ela ama essa história de cuidar das pessoas, é bem o jeito dela. Mas é difícil também, tem que trabalhar muito e às vezes não tem jeito. Nem todas às vezes os finais são felizes. - Ela entendeu meu ponto de vista sombrio.

- Mas ela deve ter passado por isso varias vezes, não é?

- Ah, sim. Mas agora eu não estou em casa, pra cuidar dela. - Ou dar uns puxões de orelha, o que ela merecer primeiro, pensei.

- Você vai acostumar. Foi você que quis vir pra escola não foi? Em vez de continuar estudando em casa.

- Sim. Como eu vou me torna medi-bruxa sem uma graduação decente? – Ela sorriu e seguimos pro salão.

O resto do dia foi a mesma coisa. Quando as aulas acabaram decidir pegar uma coisa pra comer, pegar um livro e ir até os jardins e ler até ficar escuro demais pra enxergar. Fui até a torre pegar o livro depois passei na cozinha. Ser filha de um maroto, mesmo que ele não saiba, tem suas vantagens. Fiz minha mãe me contar todas as passagens secretas que meu pai havia ensinado a ela, quando eles ainda estudavam lá. É claro que precisou de muita chantagem emocional, mas eu consegui dizendo que era direito, que se ele estivesse ali, ele me contaria. Como ela também sabia que provavelmente essa seria mesmo a atitude dele, ela cedeu. Peguei algumas coisas pra comer e segui para o jardim. Quando estava quase chegando ao saguão de entrada, alguém me puxou pra dentro de uma sala abandonada e escura. Ele realmente tinha que parar com essa mania de me puxar pra dentro das aulas. Já estava se tornando um costume irritante. E se eu não quisesse ser agarrada? Nem tive muito tempo pra olhar nos olhos dele e muito menos pra tentar falar alguma coisa. Ele já me beijava. Beijava minha boca, meu rosto, meu pescoço e minha boca de novo. Parecia desesperado. E eu conrespondia desesperadamente. Ele beijava meu pescoço quando murmurou:

- Você não devia usar seu cabelo assim.

- Por quê? – Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, eu amava meu cabelo daquele jeito.

- Porque é uma tentação. Eu não consigo ficar longe do seu pescoço.

Eu ri. Quando nós finalmente paramos de nos beijar, encostei a cabeça no peito dele, um gesto meio sem pensar. Ele passou os braços pelas minhas costas e encostou a rosto no meu cabelo. Estava me abraçando. Alinhei-me ainda mais nos braços dele e ele abraçou um pouco mais forte. Às vezes depositava um beijo na minha cabeça. Ficamos ali, por horas talvez. Eu estava estranhamente segura. Então ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Então... O que houve com sua mãe?

- Como você sabe disso? – Desencostei um pouco dele pra conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Ouvi você falando com a sangue-ruim. - ele disse simplesmente.

- Não a chame assim e você estava me seguindo?

- Queria saber por que você resolveu andar com o Trio Maravilha hoje. Você não parece gostar muito deles, só daquela Weasley fêmea.

- Não chame Gina assim. E eu gosto deles sim, principalmente da Hermione. E porque você não pergunta pra mim em vez de ficar me seguindo? – Ele deu aquela risada fria e eu fiquei mais irritada.

- Porque não importa e você não me convenceu Elena, mas eu quero saber por que você parece chateada. – Odiava que ele agisse como se me conhecesse.

- E isso importa? – Eu disse cética.

- Não. – Ele disse completamente frio. Eu me virei pronta pra ir embora. Ele me alcançou. – Espere. Eu não sei, ok? Quer dizer, não era pra importar, mas nada faz sentido mais. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, você é a única parte boa e não era pra eu me importar, mas importa. Você só precisa saber que você pode falar comigo, se quiser. – Ele olhava nos meus olhos, parecia confuso, mas sincero. Olhei pra baixo. Definitivamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ele. Senti vontade de contar tudo pra ele, mas eu ainda não podia. Mas ia contar parte da história, a mesma que contei pra Hermione e pra Gina. Fui até uma mesa velha da sala e me sentei. Ele me seguiu.

- Ok. Não é nada demais. Minha mãe é medi bruxa. Ela tem trabalhado muito essas semanas e sempre que ela trabalha muito, ela acaba se estressando e ficando doente. Não tem respondido minhas cartas direito e eu estou aqui presa. É frustrante. Estou acostumada a cuidar dela. - Como não recebi nenhuma resposta, olhei para ele, ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Draco?

- Sua mãe é medi-bruxa?

- É.

- Especializada em que área?

- Tumores, doenças crônicas e genéticas. Ela fez especialização nos EUA. Por isso foi chamada pra trabalhar aqui. Por quê?

Ele estava imerso em pensamentos. Ele parecia ter sido pego de surpresa por essa informação banal que minha mãe é medi-bruxa.

- Por que toda essa surpresa? – Eu estava muito curiosa.

- Nada. Achei que sua mãe fosse trouxa. Só isso. – Ele se recompôs muito rápido e não me convenceu nenhum minuto.

- Sério?

- Sim. – Ele sorriu, parecia ter se recuperado do choque. - Agora que o drama acabou, porque nos não voltamos pra parte interessante. – Ele era mesmo um pervertido. Já vinha se aproximando de mim.

- Na verdade acho que já vou. Eu tinha planos pra hoje e você não estava neles. - Eu disse com um sorriso enorme me levantando. Mas ele foi mais rápido. Levantou e se colocou na minha frente me prendendo entre ele e a mesa. Meu coração já estava aos pulos. Mas Draco não podia saber realmente como eu me sentia perto dele. Por isso eu nunca demonstrava. Cruzei os braços e ergui as sobrancelhas, tentando ignorar o corpo dele colado no meu.

- Você sabe que essa parte é a que realmente não importa. Eu quero você. Fim da história. – Ele me agarrou. Eu tinha que aproveitar o momento. Deixei-me levar pelas sensações e pelos sentimentos . Curti o momento até ele começar a se empolgar demais. Peguei a varinha. E o prendi na parede oposta.

- Droga, Elena. Você tem que parar com isso. Você podia ser mais gentil. – Ele estava irritado.

- Desculpe. Você não me deixa escolha. - Caminhei até ele colando nossos corpos. Passei os dedos pelo pela camisa aberta dele. Ele ficou me observando com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Aproximei-me e o beijei, devagar e sensual. Quando terminei, passei os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Você pode continuar. Não ligo mais de ficar preso assim. – Ele era totalmente pervertido. Fato.

- Já experimentei demais por hoje. E se você não quiser ser preso na parede mais, não me puxe pelas portas como um louco. Você é um bruxo, seja mais criativo. – Ele não gostou da minha exigência. Eu estava impondo regras então ele me olhou irritado outra vez.

- Mais alguma coisa? - Ele disse sarcástico.

- Sim. – Eu respondi, tirei os braços do pescoço dele e o olhei irritada. – Obrigado por hoje.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Mas disse: - Não foi nada. É bom saber alguma coisa de você. Desvendar o seu mistério. – Eu ri baixinho. Eu que pensava nele dessa maneira. Ele continuou: - Obrigada por confiar em mim.

- De nada. – Sorri e deixei-o ali preso na parede.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Demorei pra postar esse, mas finalmente ficou do jeito que eu queria. Espero que gostem! Reviews please! Beijos!


End file.
